In the light of day
by K0nflicti0n
Summary: Deeks finally has everything he ever wanted. Now a case involving a kidnapped Marine threatens the one thing he holds closest to his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This popped into my head because everyone seems to portray Deeks mom as a woman who gave him over to foster care after he shot his dad or turn him out on the streets or various other not so nice things. So here's my take on Deeks mom. I hope you enjoy it.**

It was your typical postcard beautiful early Los Angeles morning as Marty Deeks walked into the building that housed the Office of Special Projects whistling like he didn't have a care in the world. And to be honest he really didn't, he had a job he loved, a team that supported and respected him (even if they did rag on him from time to time) and most importantly he and Kensi had found a way to balance out their personal and professional lives. When he thought about it he had to grin because neither of them referred to it as a relationship and still called it their 'thing'.

"Good morning all." Deeks said in a sing song voice as he grinned at them and let his gaze linger on Kensi longer than the others before he went into his 'professional' mode.

"Hey." Kensi said happily as she grinned at him. "So how was the surf this morning?"

"Incredible! Ten foot swells down in Santa Monica were amazing, and the best part was it wasn't nearly as crowded as I thought it would be so almost had the beach to myself." Deeks replied happily as he sat down.

"Wait you're not going to leave a pile of sand from that mop you call a hair style are you?" Sam asked as he sat at his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand

"Tease me all you want but not even you." Deeks paused as he pointed at Sam. "And your hair jealousy can bring me down this morning. Because right now….well let's just say I feel like I'm king of the world." Deeks playful tone caused Sam to groan and roll his eyes while Kensi let out a snort laugh since Deeks just made a Titanic reference.

"Kensi you need stop making him watch Titanic with you." Callen said as he grinned over the top of his coffee cup.

"What's the matter Callen? Afraid I won't jump if you jump?" Deeks asked his friend and team leader making another Titanic reference causing Kensi to bit her lower lip and her shoulder began shaking as she tried not to bust out laughing at Deeks antics this morning.

The early morning banter between the four agents was broken up but the sudden and somewhat somber appearance of Eric. "Um…. We have a case." Eric's voice and mannerisms were greatly subdued and the of course caused everyone to exchange confused and worried looks as they followed him upstairs and into Ops where Hetty was standing next to Nell who looked equally subdued, almost apologetic.

"Miss Blye and gentleman." Hetty said in greeting before she stepped forward. "This morning this man." Hetty paused as she nodded at Nell signaling the intelligence analyst to start putting information up on the large plasma. "Was visiting his sister at an abused woman's shelter when he abducted." Everyone looked at the picture and saw what could be described as your typical looking Marine, a white male in his mid to late 20's and high and tight. "Sergeant Aaron Jacobs recently returned from his fourth deployment to Afghanistan. Sergeant Jacobs is a member of Force Recon where he serves as both his platoons sniper and translator, in addition to his duties as a team leader."

"Some ones an over achiever.' Deeks commented in a semi joking manner, bunt only to disguise his discomfort of a battered woman's shelter being the crime scene. Growing up in such an environment Deeks knew firsthand what these woman suffered and hated the fact that they would be exposed to something like this.

Hetty paused and looked at Deeks before she prepared herself before she delved deeper into the briefing. "Mr. Jacobs's abduction is our highest priority as his company with Force Recon has recently conducted several clandestine operations that crossed the border of Pakistan. If his abduction is more than a simple case of mistaken identity a wide number of terrorist organizations would pay a handsome sum of money to get their hands on him."

"Ok Sam and I will go talk to the woman at the shelter and see what the can tell us. Kensi your and Deeks see what you can dig up on Jacobs. Talk to his team and company see if they can provide any insight." Callen said knowing that the clock was ticking on this one.

As the partners who were also dating nodded their heads and moved to leave Hetty stepped forward and spoke up. "As sound as your plan of action is Mr. Callen I'm afraid it won't work this time. It seems one of our witnesses has refused to talk to LAPD and insists she will only talk to one officer in particular."

Callen frowned in frustration before sighed and looked at Hetty. "Ok have Eric or Nell call whoever it is and have him meet us there."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mr. Callen."

"And why is that Hetty?"

"Because the officer in question is Mr. Deeks." Hetty said solemnly as she shifted her gaze from Callen to the newest agent of the team.

"Me? Why me?" Deeks asked flabbergasted as he looked at Hetty and was aware that everyone was staring at him.

"Our witness is Jessica Deeks. Your mother Mr. Deeks." Hetty said calmly as she looked him the former LAPD Detective.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW!I cannot thank you guys and gals for the follows, and favorites and reviews enough! I honestly did not expect that kind of response! Sorry about the goof up at the end of the previous chapter 2 my bad!**

As Kensi drove her and Deeks towards the crime scene that also happened to be the Battered Woman's Shelter that his mother ran she never felt so far from her partner and boyfriend than she did at that moment. Deeks was only a couple of feet from her in the passenger seat and Kensi held his hand, but the lack of grip from Deeks combined with the fact that he stared out the passenger window with an almost lifeless look in his eyes made Kensi feel as if there was a distance between them that could never be closed, and it broke her heart.

Ever since Hetty had informed them that Deeks mother was their key witness in the abduction of Marine Corporal Jacobs he had been subdued and extremely silent. Two ways no one would ever think to describe the Junior Agent with the Office of Special Projects. Sure everyone had been worried about him but only Kensi really had any idea just how bad this was because she knew Deeks so well. Part of her wanted to be mad at Deeks for not telling her about his mother, but at the same time Kensi knew she had no real right to be angry because if her own mother had been in danger from Peter ClaireMont years ago she probably wouldn't be back in Kensi's life. While Kensi Blye was many things a hypocrite was not one of them so she did what she could to support Deeks, because right now he needed Kensi more than she needed to know why he never told him about his mother.

A quick glance at the GPS in the center of her Cadillac's console told Kensi they were a few blocks away from their destination. "Deeks…Deeks." Kensi called softly to him and gave his hand a soft squeeze but received no indication that he had heard of felt her, which saddened Kensi even more and it felt like she had lost the one thing she had wanted the most for so long.

"I get if you don't want to talk to me Deeks but we are almost there and I think your mom is going to need you." Kensi said as she let go of his hand and placed it on the steering wheel before squeezing the object so hard that it physically hurt and turned her knuckles white. She hated this, every single moment of this. The distance and the secrets. If Deeks was keeping something as huge as the truth about his own mother from her what else was he hiding or not telling her. After everything the two of them had been through, together, over the years Kensi wasn't sure if she could trust him. Or if she even wanted to right now.

**MEANHILE**

Sam and Callen were pouring over every single aspect of Corporal Jacobs military career and his personal life trying to find out if this was an elaborate ruse, or if the highly decorated Marine had been kidnapped for something far worse.

"You think he's ok?" Sam suddenly asked as he looked up from the file in front of him and towards his longtime partner and friend.

"Well considering everything we don't know I'd say its fifty fifty right now." Callen replied as he kept scanning over his half of the information they had on Jacobs.

"I wasn't talking about the case and you know it G." Sam said slightly irked at his partner and kept staring at him.

"I know."

Sam waited a few moments before he jerked his hands in the universal 'and' motion. "So that's all you have to say?"

"No." Callen said still pouring over the information in front of him.

"Any time you want to share I'm right here G."

Callen sighed heavily before he looked at up Sam. "What's there to say? Deeks was keeping his mother a secret from all us, Kensi included in by her reaction, and I think he had a pretty good reason for doing it."

"You mean his childhood?" Sam asked since G seemed to be thinking along the same lines he was.

"What else is there? For all his jokes and supposedly funny antics Deeks is still the guy who shot his dad when he was eleven to protect not only himself but his mom." Callen said as he folded his hands together and rested his elbows on his desk. "I may have grown up in the Foster System but even I know that's not normal. Maybe ever since then Deeks has felt like he had to protect her, and now with this case involving her…." Callen trailed off as Sam spoke up and finished his partner's train of thought.

"It's brought everything he had kept buried back up to the surface. Plus knowing Deeks his mind is probably playing out how horrible Jacob's abduction could have ended for his mom." Sam said with a grim frown. Almost everyone in the Office of Special Projects had a difficult upbringing in one form or another. The only exceptions being Eric and Nell, but then again it wasn't that surprising since the type of individuals who excelled at this line of work where more often than not the product of a dysfunctional upbringing.

Sam had no idea who his father was since his mother had been a junkie most of his life, Callen knew nothing about his family other than a couple of names, Kensi's dad had been murdered by his own Commanding Officer, and Deeks….Well Deeks probably had it harder than the rest of them since he had been forced to shoot the man who was supposed to protect him and teach him about life.

"Do you think they are going to be ok?" Sam asked solemnly as he looked over a Callen and could tell the team leader was thinking the exact same thing.

"I don't know Sam. They have been through a lot but this…..well this could change everything."

"For the better or worse?" Sam asked almost afraid to hear the answer

"That's the million dollar question." Was Callen's only response before he resumed reading the information on Jacobs.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Kensi and Deeks had pulled up to the crime scene it looked much like any other suburban neighborhood in Los Angeles. In fact if it wasn't for the multiple Police Cruisers in the area you would never even have known this was a Battered Woman's Shelter. Deeks still hadn't said a word but his face and eyes were no longer expressionless, in fact they were lit up with panic and worry and Kensi couldn't help but notice that Deeks body language had become increasingly agitated and he breathing pattern had become rapid and shallow as they parked alongside the curb a couple houses from their crime scene.

"Deeks…Hey partner do you need a minute?" Kensi had slowly shifted gears from being hurt and angry at Deeks for shutting her out and never telling the female NCIS agent about his mother to concerned and a little freaked out that Deeks might be in the middle of an all-out panic attack. "Deeks?"

"I'm sorry." Was all Deeks mumbled before he jerked the car door open like he couldn't far enough away from his partner and girlfriend fast enough and once again Kensi felt the gap between them that had simply started when Hetty told Deeks his mother was one of the witnesses now became this huge thing that Kensi didn't understand why it was happening, or if she could close it.

"I will not repeat myself! I have told you who I will talk to and I don't believe you when you tell me that my son is no longer with the LAPD!" Deeks heard the loud and aggravated voice of his mother as he approached her and took a long slow deep breath to steady his nerves and mentally prepare himself for this.

"Agent Deeks, NCIS." Was all the former Detective said as he showed his badge and credentials to detective trying to get a statement from Jessica Deeks as he noticed the shocked look on his mother's face.

"Martin what's going on? Why do are these men telling me you're not a Detective anymore and what's NCIS?" Jessica asked calmly as she stepped towards her only child and looked at him expecting answers.

"Mom are you ok?" Deeks asked as soon as Los Angele's finest moved away from them.

"Martin I'm fine. It happened so fast no one had a chance to react or even try to do anything. I will tell you everything I saw and then I'll have Ashley come over and talk to you but I want some answers Martin." Jessica said evenly but from the look in her eyes and the set of her Jaw Deeks knew there was no way around it.

"I left the LAPD two years ago and joined NCIS." Deeks said as he looked at his mother and wondered how she would react because ti was the second time he had changed jobs and she found out because of his work intersecting with her personal life.

"But you loved being a cop." Jessica said slightly confused. "What happened?"

"Well I uh…." Deeks trailed off before he told her about Kensi being a big part of the reason he had signed the papers Hetty had given him years ago. "I found a team where I belong and they do a lot of good mom. More than I did as a UC with the department."

"I see." Jessica said before she looked over her son's shoulder as she spotted a long legged brunette walking towards them. Having been around abused, both mentally and physically, woman for the past 15 years Jessica could tell that the woman was hurting right now even if she tried to put on a show of being fine and strong.

"Miss Deeks?"

"It's Missis." Jessica said warmly with a smile wondering if this woman was looking for her because of the shelter. "Can I help you dear?"

Kensi reached into her back pocket and pulled out her credentials and badge and showed them to her. "My name is Agent Blye with NCIS. I'm uh…." Kensi quickly looked at Deeks, the male one who was her partner, "Your son's partner." Kensi said because right now it sure as hell didn't feel like they were in a personal relationship anymore. In fact the vibe between them felt like it had when they worked together the very first time.

Jessica noticed the look between her son and his partner and could instantly tell that there was something off by the way Martin was acting and the uneasy air between the two NCIS Agents but she let it go for now since there was something much more important at stake. "I'm sorry but what exactly is NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Deeks and Kensi said at the same time and before today they would have looked at each out of the corner of their eyes and shared a subtly smirk, but not today Deeks kept looking at his mom with the worry and concern plastered all over his face and Kensi gritted her teeth and had to willingly force herself not to look at Deeks.

"So you're in the Navy?"

"No ma'am we just investigate crimes against Naval personal" Kensi said in impersonal and professional manner before she turned to look at Deeks and finally noticed that it wasn't about his partner and girlfriend finding out about his mom that had him acting so weird. It was that his mom had been witness to a abduction and that she could have been seriously hurt or worse and in that split second she hated herself, her insecurities, and what Jack had done to her all those years ago on Christmas morning. "Deeks why don't you talk to your mom and I…uh I'll go see what LAPD has for us." Kensi blurted out in a rushed manner and practically bolted away from the mother son duo before anyone had a chance to reply.

"Mom are you ok?" Deeks asked finally no longer able to keep the federal agent persona in place and now he was Martin Andrew Deeks, the man who shot his dad as a kid to protect his mom. And he had to put a hand on her shoulder just to remind himself that she at least looked physically ok.

"Oh please Martin. This isn't the first time I've seen a violent act at this house. But most of the time its one of the girls husbands or boyfriends showing up to cause problems….oh god the girls! Martin they have to be so scared but I've been too busy with Ashley and the police!" Jessica said as it dawned on her and she knew that this would shake up a couple of the newer girls. "Can you go talk to them please? Some of the ladies are still here form the last time you swung by and it would really help me out to sooth their nerves."

As much as he wanted to say no Deeks knew he couldn't do that to his mom, or the woman in the house so he simply nodded his head and moved to follow his mom. Deeks knew tht this wasn't part of their investigation and he was going to hear it from Hetty and maybe even Kensi but to be honest after growing up in a house with an abusive and alcoholic father Deeks couldn't just treat this like any other abduction. As he followed his mother up to the house he suddenly heard Kensi's voice and he turned to face her.

"DEEKS!" Kensi said as she walked towards and she somewhat corrected herself as she stopped in front of both mother and son. "I mean Agent Deeks this man claims he's married to your….the witness."

"He is." Deeks said as he looked at his stepfather. "Special Agent Kensi Blye, meet Michael Deeks. My step dad." Marty Deeks said as he nodded towards the extremely well dressed man before he stepped to the side to allow Michael Deeks to hug and comfort his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Kensi stood there in the "waiting area" of the boat shed as she looked at the image of Deeks talking, because it just sounded wrong in her head to call it questioning, his mom on the TV's camera feed about what had happened when a non-descript black cargo van had come to a screeching halt and some men jumped out to grab Sergeant Jacobs in front of the house that served as a shelter for abused and battered woman. Everything about this day just seemed to be some poorly written 'Meet the Parents' type movie when Kensi was playing Ben Stiller's role, only instead of asking the dad to marry his daughter a rift seemed to be forming between Deeks and Kensi the more his mom and step-dad were around them.

'_Is he ashamed of me? Wait they don't even seem to know about me, has he told them anything about us? Oh god is there even a us anymore?'_ Kensi's mind was going a mile a minute and none of her thoughts were focused on the case, instead Kensi had laser like focus on her own doubts and insecurities and if this was the beginning of the end for her relationship. _'Ok there I finally said it, thought it but still same concept.'_

"GAH!" Kensi growled out frustrated as she balled her hands into very tight fists and she looked around wanting to hit something when she suddenly realized that Deeks was no longer in the interrogation room and instead was standing in front of the mini-fridge with a raised eyebrow and confused look on his face as he stared at her.

"Um….Kensi you ok?"

"Yeah Deeks I'm fine." She hastily retorted and didn't care if he actually knew the meaning of fine in relationship, _'UGH! Stop thinking about things like relationships since yours is going to end soon. Might as well call it off on your terms and save yourself some heartbreak.'_ to herself.

Deeks sighed as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and gently closed it behind him. "Looks Kensi I know today has been…."

"Whatever Deeks just do what you need to do and I'll do the same." Kensi interrupted him bitterly and folded her arms over her chest and refused to look him in the eyes.

"What does that mean?" Deeks asked confused why Kensi was acting like he was the bad guy.

"It's pretty clear what it means." Kensi said as she started to storm out of the boatshed and almost ran into Sam and Callen as they walked in form the side and had to press themselves up against the door to avoid being running over by Kensi.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked perplexed by the female NCIS Agent's attitude and he pointed over his shoulder towards the door.

"I have no idea." Deeks said as he grabbed the water bottle for his mother off the table and walked back to where she was waiting as he tried to keep his cool but Sam and Callen could see the agitation radiating off the blonde.

After Deeks walked back into the room where his mother was Sam looked at Callen with a raised eyebrow and reached into his left pocket and pulled out a single quarter. "Loser talks to Kensi?"

"No….This time I thing we force them to talk about whatever is going in." Callen said absolutely series as he frowned and turned to watch Deeks interview his mom on what she saw happen this morning.

"How you going to do that G? Lock them in a room and leave them there until they either figure things out or Kensi kill him." Sam asked half joking as he put the quarter back in his pants pocket. But it wasn't until after several moments of silence from Callen did Sam realize he was series. "Ok even if we do manage to get them in the same room what make you so sure they will even talk this through?"

"Because it Kensi and Deeks. And if anyone can figure out how to keep a relationship going and still work together I have to believe that it's those two." Was all Callen said as he kept his attention focused on the TV screen in front of him.

"Ok Mom I've answered plenty of questions so I think it's time you tell me what happened this morning with Sergeant Jacobs's abduction." Deeks said as he placed the bottle of water in front of his mom with a bit of a smile.

"I will Martin but I have one last question and then I will tell you everything that happened step by step. Promise." Jessica Deeks told her only child calmly as she nodded her thanks at him for the water.

Deeks sighed and ran his hand through his hair and nervously scratched the back of his head. It was one thing for Kensi to see him play twenty questions with him mom, but he knew the guys were going to tease him endlessly about this, but if he didn't get control of the situation he knew that Sam and Callen might very well storm in and take over so he leveled his gaze at his mom. "Ok last question and then you tell me everything because a Marines life hangs in the balance right now."

"What is going on between you and your partner Martin? I have been running shelters long enough to know what it looks like when someone is trying to hold themselves together, and right now you two look like you are about to crack at any moment." Jessica said as she looked Marty and took a drink of her water. "Are you two together Martin?"

"That was two questions mom. Now we need to know what you saw because this could be a very serious situation that could result in an international incident that could strain things even more then they are already are in the area surrounding Afghanistan."

"Sorry comes with being married to a lawyer. Of course you would know all about that since you're dodging the questions. But I gave you my word." Jessica said with a interesting glint in her eyes as she looked at her son and made a mental note to figure out how to get some one on one time with the rather beautiful Agent Blye who was her son's partner, and much more judging from what Jessica had seen between the two NCIS Agents.


	5. AUTHOR UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER

**UPDATE ON ME: Ok so here's the thing. I'm currently in the process of getting back into shape to go back into the military. So that means I am in the gym twice a day PLUS work and life and other things so I don't have a whole lot of free time. That being said I have not given up on writing. I will update all my active stories over the weekend, most likely Sunday because at the pace I have been going I think I am going to need a day off lol.**


End file.
